


Wordless Actions

by Parasitic_Paradise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Used to these Tags, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, voltron/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasitic_Paradise/pseuds/Parasitic_Paradise
Summary: "Speak to me. I want to hear you loud and clear." You whispered softly into his ear.





	Wordless Actions

    You followed Shiro who was making his way out of the castle with Lance on his shoulders. You panted as you kept pace with Shiro, your clothing stuck to your back and stomach. You kept your eyes ahead on the opening in front of the three of you, only breaking your attention when you heard Lance groan rolling his head and clenching his eyes tightly.  
    "Hang on buddy, help is on the way." Shiro spoke evidently hearing Lance groan as well. You followed a few more paces before Shiro stopped.  
    "Sendak." He hissed spitefully, placing Lance down on the nearest ledge. You watched his figure run out to the castle hall leaving you to stand and protect Lance on your own. Pulling down on the collar of his undershirt you checked his pulse. It was faint but beating strong, strong enough to keep him alive for now that is. Glancing outside with your fingers still lightly touching Lances neck. Shiro and Sendak were currently in the heat of a fight, confronting and avoiding one another's hits. Looking back down you moved your hands to check for external bleeding on Lance's head. You jumped just as you looked back up to check on the situation, Shiro flew past you leaving the doorway open and you venerable.   
    Stepping away you raised your fists, ready to fight with your hands, your only weapon. You didn't have a fancy Bayard like everyone else, nor was any weapon provided at the moment. Sendak ran past more interested in Shiro than you, a few of the Sentries walked close. To close for comfort and their own good. Springing into action you jumped at one unarming it successfully by turning it's own gun on itself. Turning around you swung your fist to the next only to get side swiped by one, hitting you right in the mouth. Blood welled from your split lips, the swelling already setting in. A Sentry swiped at your legs just as you jumped using your arms to block your face. As you came back down you brought your fist down on the head of one, not succeeding to do any damage to it. You felt your wrist pop in a awkward angle, adrenaline numbed most of the pain but not all of it. Yelling out you cradled your wrist to your chest momentarily looking down. Taking the chance provided one of them fired their gun, the ringing of the gun filled the air as your body went into a shocked state.   
    Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, looking up the butt of a gun was smashed onto your cheek. Crumpling to the ground you hit your head off the metal floor as you looked over to Lance. Spots clouded your vision and you started to become painfully aware of the hole in your back just above your right hip. Your hair circled your head as you rolled on the ground, Lance had been picked up by two of the Sentries while you felt on grab you as well. It had clutched your shirt pulling it against your neck, your skin became red and agitated a as your breathing became restricted. Weakly you raised your arms trying to beat them even though they wouldn't be able to feel a thing. Giving up you let them drag you back into the castle, where you rose your head to see both, Shiro and Sendak going for the final strike. Looking to your right with what little vision you had looked at Lance who was being carried by his arms into the open who was thrown unceremoniously to the ground with a dull thud. You were dropped next to him landing on your wrist, screeching out as your full weight landed on it. Blinking away the gathering tears in your eyes you looked to Shiro who was looking at both you and Lance. Moving on instinct and what little energy you had left you crawled over to Lance. Laying your self on his body, a trail of blood followed you also coating Lances armor. You tried covering him as much as you could to protect him from any other harm. Your breathing started to become slightly shallow, no being able to cover your wound. The shot wasn't like normal guns back on Earth where the depend on a lot of things, these guns were designed to kill. Leaving large wounds enough it kill instantly if shot in the right place.  
    Your head was next to Lance's, your chest was on his, you knew this wasn't the brightest idea but you knew it prevented further possible bodily harm to him. You were worried you had been making his condition worse not knowing the full extent of his injuries and possibly making them worse. Closing your eyes you focused of your Breathing and staying awake. Unintentionally breathing in Lance's scent of soot and sweat. You could hear his wavered breathing in your ear.  
    "Speak to me. I want to hear you loud and clear." You whispered softly into his ear. Opening your eyes as you looked to the dark ground beneath you, feeling his chest rise up under you like he was taking in a deep breath. You smiled laid your head down, your forehead touching the cool ground. Sweat dripped from your nose as you exhaled in unison with Lance.   
    "That's it, you can say anything I'm listening." You muttered through clenched teeth, pain started to spread through your body as one of the Sentries picked you up, you played rag doll hoping they would think you were out of it. Looking through half lidded eyes you noticed Lance turn his head slightly to where yours had been. Your heart swelled at his small action, he was still there. You closed your eyes completely trying to relax even through the pain, curling your toes inside your shoes. You were dropped against a wall from what you felt, as your body slid to the side leaning on someone else. Footsteps echoed through the room as Sendak spoke over them. A few seconds later you heard something heavy drop next to you and the heat that came with it.  
    Growling through your nose you felt the body you were leaning against stiffening. Squinting open your eyes you looked to see who you were leaning against, Shiro black and white Armour filled your vision. Notice Sendak turn his attention to the screens you swallowed hard as black spots clouded your vision. Your energy spent and the adrenaline was wearing off completely now. Your body was sore, sore from fighting and sore from being shot. Taking opportunity of Sendak being distracted you opened your eyes and got Shiro's attention.   
    "He's not completely out of it, he shows signs of conciseness." You murmur as you moved your body as much as you could to once again cover Lance. Grunting with effort you were practicality in his lap.   
     "Ahh we've got a fighter this one. Beaten and shot, but still moving to protect." Sendak's voice rung through the air.   
    "Pitiful." He spit as he walked over to you three. His heavy footsteps neared, you knew if you took much more you wouldn't make it, never again getting to see everyone's happy faces never getting to see Earth again. Looking up you met his stare you a fearless one of your own.    
    "Don't touch her!" Shiro cried out as Sendak neared, moving so he was on his feet like he was ready to leap.    
    "I'm simply going to make an example of her." He chuckled out his voice sinister. You relaxed into Lance one more time, feeling his chest rise up and down slowly. Closing your eyes you winced as your wound was rubbing against Lances armor. Opening your eyes when a shadow grew over you, you were picked up by your neck and thrown to the middle of the room. Coughing when you stopped rolling you were placed on your knees facing Shiro and Lance. The look on Shiro's face was one of pure fury. Meeting his eyes you gave him a small pained smile as Sendak spoke to Pidge.    
    "Don't listen Pidge!" Shiro was cut short as you started screaming out. The pain was worse than what you had felt before. It was like being burned alive, while at the same time your heart rate sped up. Soon your screaming died in your throat as your mind went Blank. Everything seemed to fade out, the yelling in the background, the fighting all of it - faded to nothingness. Closing your eyes you relaxed, body falling to the ground you didn't feel the the ground come up to meet you nor did you even register it. All you knew was that your body had finally had enough and had shut down from the excessive pain. Sighing you let yourself slip lightly into the dark.

   "How much longer do you think she going to be in there?" A voice asked, sounding far away and muffled like cotton had been stuffed into your ears.  
  "Not long now. She should be waking up, her vitals are strong and responding." Another voice responded, muffled as well. You wanted to open your eyes but it was like sleep didn't want to loosen it's grip, your body felt heavy as did the call to sleep. A sound echoed outside of your body resembling the sound of a tree branch splintering. Images flashed through your mind, Sendek standing over you his clawed hand open forming small purple sparks. You felt something roll down your cheek as you tensed, heart rate picking up in fear he was going to kill you. Beeping sounded around you, willing yourself to open your eyes you tried again, successfully awakening. Taking a deep breath you looked out through a sea green cover. Your eyes scanned the area before the cover practically melted away, looking down your (colour) eyes met purple, blinking slowly you turned your gaze to the next person, dark grey. You looked over all the eye colours quickly before a tiredness washed over your body again making you nearly collapse had it not been someone reaching to hold you up.   
    You felt them move one of your arms around their shoulders to hold you up. Gripping their shirt you whimpered as you remembered being shot, looking to who was holding you you sighed softly as the friendly blue eyes of Lance met your gaze. Smiling at him as he was careful not to hurt you.   
   "Are you okay?" You ask with a horse voice as you looked at his face. The bruises and dirt had vanished, dust had no longer made its home in his hair. He looked like he was never in a coma, though his eyes showed how tired he was even with out the bags. He let out an airy laugh turning away, looking around you noticed the others smiling.  
     "Are you okay Shiro?" You asked as you noticed him standing behind the others his arms crossed and a small smile played on his lips. Shiro nodded as he looked you over.   
    "You just walked out of a pod and the first thing you ask is if we're okay." Lance chuckled as he pulled your weak form closer bringing you into a tight hug, leaving you to wonder what you were to do. Wrapping your arms around his neck you felt him start to sink down to his knees bringing you down with him. Closing your eyes you buried your face into the crook of his neck like he had done to you. You held onto him tightly a few tears escaped your eye landing on his tan skin and the hood of his jacket. You didn't care that you were crying in front of the others you were to happy to care. No word were spoken between the two of you, just silence as the others left leaving you and Lance. You felt Lance's hand move up to hold on to the back of your head, holding you like he was scared. You rubbed your thumb over the nape of his neck as you felt your neck start to become wet. The silence was comforting, no words nothing just actions.

**Author's Note:**

> Can Also Be Found On Deviantart  
> I Do Not Own These Characters


End file.
